Field of Invention
Both the XtalChip and XtalClkChip are the trademarks of Tang System. The XtalClkChip is the dream to replace the Crystal on the board with XtalChip. Furthermore, the XtalChip can be integrated with the chip to be SOC(System On Chip). The XtalChip integrated with the clock system which comprising PLL, etc to be the XtalClkChip. However, from the system view, the XtalChip and XtalClkChip have the common resources which can be shared with each other. If the XtalClkChip has the direct access to the interior structure of the XtalChip, then the system integration will be much more realistic.
With the combination of the monolithic above-IC resonator bulk acoustic wave BAW VCO and fractional-N frequency synthesizer with randomized multiphase VCO, we have the XtalClkChip. The XtalClkChip is Trimming-Free Crystal-Free Precision Reference Clock Oscillator IC chip.
Unlike the RF LC clock generator in prior art, the XtalClkChip doesn't need to trim the bandgap voltage, flat current, capacitor in the LC tank, etc. The bandgap voltage and current vary nonlinear; capacitor varies nonlinear; inductor varies nonlinear. So many nonlinear factors work and combine together, it is impossible to use the trimming to have the compensation to be constant clock frequency.
The XtalClkChip will generate the customer's clocks directly. So, it might consider the XtalClkChip without the dividers to divide the LC tank down. Instead of dividing the LC tank down, the LC tank directly converts to the customer's clocks. From the system view point, our system saves the dividing process and eliminates the noise in the dividing process. Furthermore, the customer saves the PLL. The XtalClkChip is to get rid of the Crystal, crystal clock circuit and the PLL circuit with the high frequency direct conversion to other frequencies without the dividing the high frequency oscillation to low frequency clock.